


I Can Weather the Storm

by RiotFalling



Series: Curse you, Bucky! [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Monster sex, Rimming, Size Difference, Temperature Play, call it a directors cut idk, expanded prompt, hand wavey comic book magic, how to traumatize your teammates with your sex life, shined and spit polished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: Bucky breaks something he shouldn’t have in an arctic ice shrine.Good thing he makes an adorable Yeti-man, and Tony loves him in any shape or size.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Curse you, Bucky! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987873
Comments: 17
Kudos: 155





	I Can Weather the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Riot’s Kinktober2019](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801279) by [RiotFalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling). 
  * Inspired by [When it Wears Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346231) by [RiotFalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling). 



> I said I’d make a series out of this some day. Never doubt my monsterfucker commitment.
> 
> Yes, this fic is mostly just all the pieces of Yeti-Bucky collected from last year’s Kinktober, but I’ve spruced it up a bit and added some new bits as well! 
> 
> That said, if you’ve already read all the pieces and want to skip ahead you won’t be missing anything!

Being Avengers means that all sorts of terrible shit happens to them on a regular basis. They get shot at, stabbed, blown up and kidnapped so often that it just counts as a normal weeknight by now. 

_This,_ though, this is new.

"What the hell do you mean, _'should be'_ temporary?" Tony demands, arms crossed over his chest to show exactly how unimpressed he is.

Doctor Strange just shrugs, completely unapologetic. 

"It means _'should be,’”_ he says flatly, “If you don't know what it was that he clumsily broke in a mysterious, ancient arctic shrine, then I can't possibly make a guess as to how long the effects will last."

"I am not thrilled with that answer," Tony says seriously. 

Strange just snorts in amusement, and okay fine, maybe Tony can admit that he isn't at his most intimidating while being cradled in Bucky's giant arms like a particularly petulant child.

It can't be helped though. It wasn't until Tony just gave in and let himself be carried that Bucky finally stopped flashing his shiny new fangs at everyone, so here they are. 

"I fucking hate magic,” Tony mutters, and Bucky makes a contented rumbling noise.

* * *

Bucky has always had this annoyingly amazing way of making Tony feel small, making him feel wrapped up and completely protected. Now that Bucky has been cursed into some kind of oversized, half-Yeti frost creature, the whole effect is cranked up to eleven.

He only actually grew maybe six inches or so taller, but he appears to have stayed proportional, and considering Bucky was pretty broad and bulky to begin with it makes quite the difference. Especially when taking into account the fangs, and the claws, and the giant horns. 

It all makes for quite the intimidating picture.

He's still _Bucky,_ though, it's obvious in the way he rolls his eyes in fond annoyance at everyone's fretting, even if his pupils now glow an icy blue to match the new horns. He still laughs the same when Tony makes stupid puns, eyes crinkling up, even if the sound comes out deep and rumbling, even if his teeth are huge and sharp behind his lips. 

He's still adorably, _infuriatingly_ overprotective, so when they finally make it back to the compound and Bucky carries him straight to their room Tony doesn't even try to protest. 

This is probably not even the weirdest thing that's ever happened to him. Probably.

"We're going to need more blankets," is all Tony says as he finally wiggles his way free of Bucky's grasp, and Bucky makes a soft grumbling sound of agreement that really isn't all that different from the way he sounds first thing in the morning. 

Bucky has always run a little on the cooler side, probably a side effect of spending years in a freezer, and he has always loved latching onto Tony and leaching up his warmth. Now, his skin is almost cold to the touch, his breath as icy as the chill coming off of his horns. 

Tony really doesn’t want to wake up sick because he was spooning with an abominable snowman all night, but he’s also not going to even _consider_ making Bucky sleep somewhere else, not when Tony has already caught him staring down at his clawed hand in horror, when he saw Bucky flinch at the sight of his own reflection. 

Bucky had enough issues with feeling like a monster _before_ all of this, and Tony refuses to let it get any worse, so he just grabs every blanket they have in the closet.

He’s halfway done spreading them all out across their huge bed when Bucky apparently gets bored with poking at the giant horns sprouted from his head and launches himself onto the bed as well, shaking the whole thing hard enough that Tony almost loses his balance. 

“Hey hey, watch it big guy,” Tony says with a laugh as he continues awkward knee-walking a fleece throw across the king sized mattress, “I’m just trying to build a warm cozy nest for your frozen ass.”

“Tony,” Bucky says, low and growling as he plasters himself to Tony's back, _"Warm."_

He’s down to one or two syllables at a time, and Tony’s not sure if that’s part of the curse or just because it’s hard to get words out around the giant teeth, but it’s not like Bucky had exactly been the chatty type before either. He says a lot more with his tone, the little twitches of his face, lays his heart bare with his actions if you just know what to look for. 

Tony knows how to read him, weird yeti-curse be damned.

“I keep telling you snowflake, you’re the one who’s cold," Tony says, just like he always does when Bucky wraps himself around him, "Extra cold, now, because you just _couldn’t resist_ poking the glowing ice wall.”

Bucky whines low in his chest, like he’s pouting, and Tony laughs again. 

“Warm,” Bucky sighs out happily, leaning heavier against Tony’s back until Tony topples forwards, has to catch himself on his hands, and then Bucky’s already low voice drops even further as he rumbles out _“Sweet.”_

Tony flushes hot, a sharp contrast to Bucky’s chilled bulk pressed all up against him, and oh, okay, apparently they’re doing this, and Tony is only a little surprised to find he’s more than okay with it. He gasps when one of Bucky’s huge hands lands on his hip, fingers splayed wide, and tugs him back into the open spread of Bucky’s thick thighs.

“Oh,” Tony gasps again as he finds Bucky’s already hard cock pressed snug against his ass, “okay, yeah, we are totally doing this, do you maybe want to get naked, or- fuck!” 

Tony loses about half of his brain power as Bucky’s sharp claws rip right through his shirt, tips barely brushing down the skin of his chest and leaving all sorts of amazing tingling chills in their wake. 

“Fuck,” Tony groans, shoving himself back against Bucky and shuddering as Bucky’s cold breath washes down over his chest, his nipples tightening up so fast that it makes him whimper. “Hold on, hold on, I got the pants,” Tony protests when Bucky’s hand shifts down, leaning forward a little so he can impatiently wiggle his pants and boxers down to his knees.

Bucky apparently takes the opportunity to rip his own pants open, because when he tugs Tony back in his cock presses cool and hard against Tony’s bare ass. Bucky growls low at the contact, practically a purr, and dips his head down to run his tongue along the line of Tony’s throat, wet and icy cold. 

Tony can’t help the loud, shuddering moan that bursts out of him and he’s not sure if it’ s the chill or the inherent danger of having those fangs and claws so close to his skin, touching him so gently, but Tony can feel every slight brush like a live-wire, sparking off his every nerve.

“Oh yeah, we can totally work with this,” Tony groans, shifting a little so they line up against each other just right, Bucky’s cock intimidatingly huge as it slides along his crack and Tony is a little terrified of the hard bolt of lust that hits him low in the gut, terrified of how badly he wants that inside him. 

Part of Tony hopes that whatever this curse is, it wears off sooner rather than later, before he works up the nerve to actually try it. Most of him though is already mentally drooling at the thought of being stretched that wide, completely filled, completely surrounded. 

“God, _fuck,_ oh honey, that is- sized you up all over, huh?” Tony asks, already breathless, and when Bucky makes a rumbling sound almost like a laugh Tony groans again as it vibrates all through him.

“So warm,” Bucky growls, drops his metal hand to the bed beside Tony’s for leverage and then grinds himself against Tony hard, “Tony. _Tony.”_

They work up a pretty good rhythm like that, Bucky thrusting his monster cock against Tony’s ass, sliding over his achingly empty hole, panting cold over Tony’s shoulder and chest and jolting Tony forward with every hard shove.

“Yes, fuck, just like that honey,” Tony moans shamelessly, arching his back and pressing back into every rolling thrust of Bucky’s hips against him. 

He gasps out another shaking cry when Bucky’s huge hand shifts away from his thigh, wicked claws kept carefully out of the way as he covers Tony’s cock almost completely with his wide palm.

Tony doesn’t waste any time arching into the contact, Bucky’s cool skin both a welcome relief and a horrible tease against his burning, throbbing skin. He cries out again as he finds himself grinding forward into Bucky’s palm and then shoving back against Bucky’s cock, thoroughly pinned and writhing with it.

 _“Yes,_ Tony,” Bucky groans back, the sound vibrating through Tony’s back and making him shake, moving faster. “Sweet, _oh—”_

He opens his mouth wide around the curve of Tony’s shoulder, tiny pinpricks of pressure as he _just_ rests those sharp teeth against Tony’s skin, equal parts threat and promise.

“Bucky!” Tony wails, lifting one arm to reach back blindly. 

He’s vaguely aiming to grab a handful of Bucky’s hair, but ends up grabbing the base of one of his horns instead and decides to just go with it, the horn freezing and slightly tingly under his hand as Tony tugs hard, pressing Bucky’s cold mouth tighter to his skin. 

“I want you to fuck me like this,” Tony gasps out, nearly mindless, _“God,_ just split me open- fuck- _oh!”_

Bucky growls loudly and comes, his hand over Tony’s cock holding him firmly in place as Bucky ruts against him almost frantically. Tony gasps, deep and loud and every spurt of Bucky’s cum over the small of his back is like a splash of ice water. 

Tony’s own orgasm hits him like a sucker punch, leaves him moaning helplessly, shaking and shivering and imagining what it would feel like for Bucky to come inside him, chilling him from the inside out and impossible to ignore.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ Tony sighs, finally letting go of Bucky’s horn as his palm starts to go numb and letting his head hang low. “I meant it, I totally meant it,” he says even as he starts to shiver harder, the warmth of his arousal starting to fade. “I don’t care how much prep it takes, I don’t care if I can’t walk for a week, you’re totally gonna fuck me with that thing.” 

Bucky makes that low, curious noise he always makes when he's helplessly turned on but also a little concerned, and Tony laughs softly. 

“Maybe after I warm up a little, too,” Tony adds as another shiver works it’s way through him. Bucky’s come is starting to warm up against his skin, but Bucky himself is still a giant heatsink pressed all up against his back.

Bucky makes another soft noise, much more concerned, and between one breath and the next Tony finds himself sprawled out on his back, stripped the rest of the way out of his pants, and then thoroughly wrapped up in a blanket. 

Before Tony has time to protest Bucky is flopping down half on top of him, apparently ready to go right to sleep and hey, at least he doesn't seem to be freaking out about the whole half-yeti thing anymore.

“Honey, I am going to be so crusty by morning,” Tony tries to protest, but Bucky just snuggles in against him, careful of his horns, and purrs loudly. 

When he tries to wiggle pointedly Bucky just makes an unhappy sound and throws a huge arm and leg over him, so Tony gives up.

“Fine, fine, that can be morning Bucky’s problem,” Tony says with a fond sigh, and wiggles to make himself a little more comfortable, yawning as he settles in to sleep. “Goodnight, winter wonderland,” he says and gets a louder purr in reply.

* * *

Breakfast is Tony trying not to stare while Bucky devours an entire basket of fruit in what seems like three giant bites, absolutely _not_ letting himself dwell on the sharp points of Bucky’s fangs. 

“Nuh huh,” he says when Bucky reaches for his toast, slapping at his oversized hand, “you’re a yeti, not an animal, get your own toast.”

Bucky pouts at him, lip stuck out ridiculously around his fangs, but Tony holds firm. For about three seconds.

Then he sighs and shoves his plate a little closer, grinning fondly when Bucky happily grabs for it and starts scarfing down that too. 

Tony props his chin up on his palm, elbow on the table, and fixes Bucky with a speculative look. When Bucky notices and raises an eyebrow at him, starting to curl down into himself self consciously, Tony quickly grins wider and says “I meant it you know.” 

Bucky’s face flushes, which is always fun to watch and especially now, the way it spreads light blue across the bridge of his nose. 

He attempts to make a confused sound, like he doesn’t know what Tony means, but Tony is absolutely not buying it. Partially because the sound mostly came out like a low groan, and partially because the glowing blue eyes _really_ make it easy to tell when his pupils blow out huge and dark with arousal.

"I want you to fuck me,” Tony clarifies anyways, just so he can hear the choked noise that gets caught in Bucky's chest. “You know, if you want. At some point. Hopefully soon.”

 _“Tony,”_ Bucky growls and shakes his head a little, but he doesn’t look like he’s actually objecting to the idea. His eyes are blown out so wide as they fix on Tony, his massive chest heaving with every breath. “You—“

“Would like to get fucked, yes, and preferably soon,” Tony says helpfully, and then smirks when Bucky’s nails dig into the table. Bucky doesn’t actually respond though, so Tony gives him a look of fake concern and asks “Your brain isn’t freezing up on you is it?”

Bucky’s eyes narrow, and then Tony is laughing as Bucky lunges across the table for him.

* * *

They both stare at Bucky’s clawed hand for a long couple of seconds. If they weren't already naked and ready to go, Tony would probably laugh at the obvious pout on Bucky’s face, because the fangs and giant horns really kind of ruin the effect.

"Yeah, I'm thinking maybe I do this part myself,” Tony says, and does _not_ hand over the bottle of lube. He shifts his weight, thighs already burning a little as he straddles Bucky’s hips and oh, he is going to ache in all the best ways when this is over.

Bucky makes a disappointed grumbling sound and shifts to press his huge hand to Tony’s chest instead, fingers spread wide. Tony gasps a little as those wicked claws come to rest so gently against his skin, Bucky’s cool fingers brushing over his nipples and making them perk up. The hot flush of arousal that shoots through Tony is an amazing contrast to Bucky's chilled skin against his chest and between his thighs, and it leaves Tony a little breathless.

Bucky’s other hand stays clenched in the sheets, because while most of Bucky is just a little colder than normal, the metal arm is _ice cold._ Bucky insists it doesn’t bother him, in that grumbly, single-syllable way, so mostly Tony has just counted it as part of the curse and tried not to worry about it. But he has plans for the night which will be kind of ruined if his dick shrivels up from the cold, so Bucky is just going to have to keep his extra freezing bits to himself for as long as possible.

“Okay,” Tony says, hand only shaking a little as he squirts some lube onto his fingers. When he reaches around behind himself his hand brushes against Bucky’s cock, cool to the touch but already fully hard and twitching at even that fleeting contact. Tony’s stomach swoops, because he’s going to have that, he is, _god_ he wants it so badly. 

Impatient, Tony shoves two fingers into himself, letting out a soft groan as he immediately starts working himself open and the fire in his veins burns hotter.

Bucky makes a sound of his own as his hand slides around Tony’s side to spread huge across his lower back, equal parts hungry and concerned. “Slow,” he growls out even as his glowing eyes drag down from Tony’s face, over his flushed chest and past his full, heavy cock to where Tony’s fingers are disappearing into his own body.

“Forget slow,” Tony says breathlessly, gasping and bracing his free hand against Bucky’s chest as he shoves his fingers in hard. "Fuck- I have been thinking about this for days, okay, and if this dumb curse wears off before- god- before I get to split myself open on your massive cock, then I am going to be pissed.”

Bucky growls again, fingers pressing a little harder into Tony’s skin as he arches up. Tony moans when the motion shoves his fingers in deeper, Bucky’s cock pressing against his wrist again. 

“Tony,” he rumbles, voice extra low and growly, though Tony’s not sure if Bucky is trying to argue or egg him on. 

Tony just grins, choosing to believe it’s the second option, and slides in a third finger. “So- _fuck,_ so much more fun with you do this part,” he says with a soft laugh, rolling his hips back against his hand a little as he starts working up a rhythm again.

Bucky whines softly in agreement, his one hand moving restlessly over Tony’s back, to his hip, to his thigh, while the other clenches tightly in the blankets. His gaze is nearly heavy enough to feel, constantly shifting like he’s determined to catch every single one of Tony’s reactions, like he's filing them all away.

Once Tony is easily thrusting three fingers in and out of himself, moaning and grinding his cock against the cool, firm muscle of Bucky’s stomach, he gasps out “okay, okay that’s- plenty. That’s good.” He moves to withdraw his fingers but is stopped by Bucky’s hand tightening on his hip and pulling him down, trapping Tonys hand between them and thrusting Tony’s fingers back in hard.

“No,” Bucky growls, eyes glowing brighter for a moment, “More.” He rolls his hips up again and Tony groans helplessly as the head of Bucky’s cock nudges against his back, huge and terrifying and mouthwatering.

“Yep,” Tony gasps, can’t stop himself from rocking back again, chasing even that little bit of contact, his head spinning as the heated knot in his stomach twists tighter. “Yeah, more, that’s- probably a good idea. _Holy shit_ you’re fucking huge.”

Tony whines as he works in a fourth finger, his back arching sharply. Once he’s got all four fingers in up to the knuckle Tony is a little surprised to find that he’s collapsed down against Bucky’s chest, Bucky’s skin a cool relief against his own as Tony whimpers, alternating between arching up onto his own fingers and grinding down against Bucky’s stomach.

“Tony,” Bucky groans back, big clawed hand dragging down Tony’s back and coming to stop on his ass with a rough squeeze, holding him open and making it easier for Tony to fuck himself open with his fingers. _“Tony,”_ he says again, caught somewhere between a demand and a plea.

“Yeah,” Tony says with a weak moan. The ache is a little harder to ignore now, and he's shaking as he starts twisting his fingers as much as he can, desperately trying to loosen himself up. His cock is leaking freely across Bucky's stomach at this point and if they don't hurry up they're not even going to make it to Tony's plans, he's going to come just like this, writhing on his own fingers and panting raggedly against Bucky's chest.

When he feels his orgasm start creeping up Tony forces himself to stop, stops grinding against Bucky's stomach and finally withdraws his fingers with a soft whine. "Okay, okay that's enough," Tony says like he can make it true through force of will, because if he doesn't get Bucky’s cock in him soon he might actually _die._

He pushes himself upright and promptly loses his breath all over again at the openly hungry look on Bucky's face, like he's about thirty seconds away from _eating Tony alive_ in the best possible way. Tony's hands are definitely shaking now as he reaches for the lube again, pouring a more than generous amount into his palm and then reaching back.

"Holy shit," Tony says again as he wraps his hand around Bucky's cock and he's once again reminded just how massive it is, his own cock throbbing as his stomach clenches in some crazy combination of fear and lust. "Fuck, I'm gonna feel you for the rest of my _life,"_ Tony mutters and he can barely hear himself over the sound of his pulse racing in hrs ears.

Apparently Bucky hears him just fine through, because he lets out a loud growl and his hips jerk up so hard that Tony has to clamp his thighs around Bucky’s sides to stay seated. With another impatient growl Bucky's clawed hand comes up to bat Tony's own of the way, taking over slicking himself up at what he apparently deems a much more appropriate speed. 

Which is probably fair, Bucky had only been able to watch as Tony worked himself open, grinding shamelessly against him the entire time, and Bucky is probably desperate for some relief.

With that in mind Tony doesn't waste any more time lifting himself up and within seconds Bucky is pressing the head of his cock to Tony's hole, huge and leaking icy cold precum and Tony can't contain a shaking moan. 

Instantly he's rocking his hips down and back to meet the pressure, and even as loose as he is Bucky’s cock just slides and teases against him, making them both shake and moan. Bucky whines, high and desperate and pleading, and Tony gasps out "I'm trying, fuck, I'm-you're so- oh, _ohh fuck."_

Tony’s entire body jolts when the head of Bucky’s cock _finally_ presses inside him, spreads him open, and for a second he can’t _breathe._

It's _so much,_ it's right on the edge of being _too much_ and yeah, it hurts a little, but it's not _too_ bad, and Tony is having a hard time focusing on anything but Bucky’s face. His eyes have gone wide, glowing bright enough to rival the reactor in Tony's chest and his mouth is hanging open on a silent cry.

As Tony watches, Bucky’s eyes squeeze closed and his metal hand snaps up to slap at his forehead before closing into a fist, tugging his own hair. 

His eyes squint open again as his other hand paws desperately at Tony's side and he groans out _“Warm.”_ His hips jerk a little, and Tony gasps as Bucky’s cock slips a little deeper before he catches himself, his entire body shaking beneath Tony. _"Warm,"_ he gasps out again.

And isn't _that_ an interesting thought. Tony had only been considering how much colder Buck is now, hadn't even thought of how much _warmer_ he must feel to Bucky. 

"Good?" Tony asks, because he can't actually tell from Bucky’s face, and it might be too much.

Bucky's jaw is clenched like he's in pain, fangs flashing even in the low light, but he nods fervently. His metal fingers are still tangled in his hair near the base of one horn, eyes closed and chest heaving and _the most gorgeous goddamn thing_ Tony has ever seen.

Despite all of that Tony has to take a couple deep breaths before he can convince his body to start moving, sliding down Bucky’s cock one amazing, agonizing inch at a time. 

By the time his ass is firmly settled down on Bucky’s hips again Tony's arms are shaking where they're braced against Bucky’s chest and he can't even properly appreciate the chill of Bucky’s skin, too busy feeling like if he makes one wrong move he'll split open at every seam. 

He's not even aware his eyes are closed until they snap open again at the feeling of Bucky’s cool thumb brushing over his cheek.

“Tony," Bucky says, voice so rough it's barely a word anymore, and his expression is more concerned than anything at this point, even if he is still shaking with the effort of holding himself still. "Good?"

“I'm good," Tony promises, “I just need a second, I just- _oh god_ I can feel every inch of you." The more he adjusts to feeling so god damn full, the more aware he becomes of the chill of Bucky’s skin, and the contrast means Tony can easily feel everywhere they’re pressed together, every individual nerve ending that Bucky’s cock presses against as it holds him open. “Fuck, can you feel that too, honey? Feel how fucking deep you are?”

"Please," Bucky whines, hand sliding down Tony's chest to his hip again, dragging in huge, ragged breaths that rock Tony in his lap, _“Please.”_

Tony can’t turn down a request like that, so he locks his elbows, uses his still shaking arms to push himself up a couple inches before dropping back down with a loud groan. 

Bucky full on _snarls,_ deep and vicious and that probably shouldn’t make Tony’s pulse jump, shouldn’t make his cock twitch, but it _does,_ just like Bucky’s hand tightening on his hip until his claws press against Tony’s skin shouldn’t make him moan again. 

It does though, Tony is moaning and shaking in Bucky’s grip and before he knows it he’s working himself desperately on Bucky’s cock, nearly screaming every time he slams back down and Bucky’s cock drags thick over his prostate again.

“Bucky, I- fuck I can feel you leaking inside me,” Tony whimpers, switches to just rolling his hips down against Bucky’s when his arms and legs threaten to give out on him, just shifting and grinding Bucky’s fat cock inside him, too focused on the fact that he can feel every icy spurt of precum. “Oh- _god,_ fuck I want to feel you come, want to feel all of it, please-“

Bucky surges upright and his arm slides around Tony’s waist tightly, holding him secure as Bucky shifts to get his knees under him and then using just that grip he starts fucking Tony up and down on his cock in long, smooth strokes that have the head of his cock teasing at Tony’s stretched rim with every slide up. 

He swallows all of Tony’s moans and shrieks in a sloppy, toothy kiss that steals what little brain power Tony had left, leaves him scrabbling uselessly at Bucky’s shoulders and tugging at his hair. 

_“Close,”_ Bucky growls when he pulls away from the kiss, moving to place a line of sharp bites down Tony’s throat.

Tony’s not sure if that was meant as a question or a statement, but he gasps out “yes, yes- _fuck-_ ohh harder, harder please I- Ah!” 

He cuts off in a full on scream as Bucky gives him _harder,_ thrusts up into him hard enough that it punches a soft hurt noise out of Tony’s chest, bites down on his shoulder hard enough that it _has_ to draw blood, and then just keeps doing it as Tony starts clenching down around him, his entire body shaking.

Bucky lets out a low, rumbling sound that might have been intended as a word, and then all Tony can do is toss his head back and gasp as Bucky comes inside him. 

Tony was right, it’s so much different like this, he can feel the icy chill of Bucky’s cum spreading inside him, filling him up until there’s no more space, all he can feel is _Bucky._ Tony comes silently, too breathless and overwhelmed to even make a sound, writhing against Bucky as everything in his body clenches up hard, making Bucky feel that much more huge inside him.

Tony finally lets out a quiet groan as Bucky lowers him carefully to the bed, pressing soft kisses to his sluggishly bleeding shoulder. Bucky pulling out of him is an all new experience, drags a moan out of Tony as each wonderful inch slides out of him and leaves freezing cold cum leaking down his crack to no doubt make a mess of the bed.

“Wow,” Tony chokes out, “that was- _wow.”_

Slowly, he becomes aware that he’s moved from ‘shaking’ to ‘shivering’, and when Bucky finally leans back Tony can see that his chest is heaving like he’s just run a marathon. Or in Bucky’s case, maybe ten marathons.

“Wow,” Bucky repeats with a small grin, and Tony’s stomach flips again at the blood between his teeth. He carefully pushes Tony’s hair off his forehead, smile dimming a little as he says “Cold.”

“Yeah, that’s what happens when you fuck a yeti,” Tony says, and laughs when Bucky rolls his eyes with a huff. “You’re looking a little flushed yourself there, big guy. Which, I have no idea, but I can’t imagine is good for a yeti-man.”

Bucky mouths something that looks like ‘yeti-man’ with another mocking roll of his eyes and Tony laughs again. It’s possible he’s a little slap happy, now that the adrenaline is wearing off. He’s also shivering a lot harder, and Bucky is startling to look concerned again.

“Here’s what I’m thinking,” Tony says, then has to stop and clear his throat because _wow_ his voice is rough, “We take a lukewarm bath. Neither of us will enjoy it, but it should get both of us closer to our normal temperatures.” Bucky gives him a skeptical look and Tony shrugs, pointing out “It’s that or separate baths.”

Bucky considers that for a moment, then huffs angrily and scoops Tony up easily in one arm, making for the bathroom while Tony laughs again.

* * *

Halfway through the next day, Tony is seriously contemplating never leaving his bed again. _Everything_ hurts, he can feel the ache of his ass up in his _chest_ and it’s that perfect sort of low, _throbbing_ burn that has heat trying to build in his stomach again, leaves him breathless and weak.

Mostly he’s just been sprawled out on his stomach amid the nest of blankets they’ve been sleeping in since Bucky got himself yeti-fied, occasionally propping himself up on his elbows so he can at least get _some_ work done on his phone.

Bucky mostly sprawls out beside him looking smug as hell, and Tony isn’t sure if it’s because of Tony’s general inability to move, or the large bite mark still darkening on Tony’s shoulder.

Either way, it’s a fair point, and ‘smug’ is a good look on him, so Tony just grins back and makes Bucky bring him things and occasionally carry him to the kitchen for food.

If this is what that whole _‘taking a break’_ thing everyone is always ranting about is like, Tony might be able to get on board with it after all.

Especially when it means he can take a post-lunch nap and wake up to Bucky dozing beside him, right arm slung over Tony's carefully blanket-covered back.

"Morning snowflake," Tony says with a grin that just gets wider when Bucky lets out a low, sleepy noise that rumbles through his whole body.

Bucky peaks one bright eye open at him and then quickly lets it fall closed again with another soft huff.

"Will you hand me my phone?" Tony asks, because he is definitely going to have to make some more excuses for why he won't be limping down to team dinner again tonight. When Bucky responds with another low rumbling sound Tony kicks him lightly in the knee and says "C'mon, help your injured boyfriend."

 _"Injured,"_ Bucky repeats with a scoff, cracking one eye open to fix Tony with a flat look, _"your_ idea." He does roll over to grab Tony's phone from the nightstand for him though, clutching it carefully and hilariously between his thumb and one finger.

"Yeah yeah, it's all my fault," Tony says with a roll of his eyes as he props himself up on his elbows to take the phone, "You're _totally_ not the one who started dry humping me the second we were alone."

Bucky makes a wavering _'fair enough'_ sound and Tony laughs as he starts scrolling through his dozen missed messages.

“Steve says that he is, and I quote, _‘no longer requesting our presence at dinner,’_ and that he doesn’t want to _‘see or think about us for at least a month,’"_ Tony reads out, not sure if he wants to laugh or cry, "And Natasha just sent me an ambulance emoji and a question mark, so I think they’re officially not buying our excuses.”

An embarrassed groan rumbles out of Bucky as he presses his face into the pillow, but Tony can absolutely still see the light blue flush spreading up to the tips of his ears.

“I know,” Tony says, voice full of fake sympathy as he reaches out to pat Bucky on the shoulder, “Everyone knows that you have a huge dick and you know how to use it, how _tragic_ for you.”

Bucky’s face remains firmly hidden, but his shoulders shake with barely repressed laughter and Tony pats him again.

“I don’t know why _you’re_ upset,” Tony adds, grinning despite himself, “You’re just living your life, _I’m_ the one who’s now a certified freak.”

Bucky makes a considering noise.

“Plus, you’re not the one who aches all the way up to your _lungs,”_ Tony whines, abandoning his phone in favor of sprawling out comfortably again with a dramatic groan that turns into a _real_ groan when he stretches a little too hard.

 _Fuck,_ he’s only been a little bit exaggerating how sore he is, it really does seem like he can feel the deep, throbbing ache through his _whole body_ and Tony can’t decide if the fact that it’s just been feeding a constant burn of arousal in his gut is the worst part or the _best_ part.

Bucky lifts his head again, cheeks still lightly tinted blue, and gives Tony a thoughtful look. Then he shifts onto his side and reaches out to slowly drag a single cool fingertip down Tony’s spine, followed by the lightest drag of the tip of his nail, until his finger is pressing between Tony’s cheeks.

Tingles run down Tony’s spine in the wake of his touch, leaving him gasping and arching up into the touch, chasing the fire building low in his gut. 

“Oh, _fuck,”_ he sighs when Bucky’s finger presses against his aching hole, cool and soothing even though it pushes the burn inside him higher. “That is- nice, _god_ that is nice you’re the best yeti boyfriend ever.”

He _knows_ that Bucky can’t actually press inside him, not with that wicked nail, but that doesn’t stop Tony from rocking back against the cool pressure of Bucky’s finger pressed against him, muscles twitching.

Bucky laughs softly, leans in to press a kiss to Tony’s forehead before shifting over him, trailing kisses down his spine and Tony whines because he knows, he _knows_ where this is going.

It still shocks a loud noise out of him when Bucky’s icy cold tongue presses between his cheeks, dragging slow and intentional over the swollen skin. When the very tip of Bucky’s tongue presses against his hole Tony clenches his fists in the tangle of blankets around him, shoves his hips back into it and then wails when that cold, wet appendage just _barely_ presses into him and _fuck_ he’s so soft, so stretched open.

Bucky pulls back just enough to press a toothy kiss to the curve of Tony’s ass, making a questioning sound like Tony isn’t visibly shaking with anticipation.

“Don’t stop,” Tony gasps out, “please, that is, _fuck,_ so nice, please don’t stop.”

Bucky’s amused huff of breath is cool against his skin and the shiver that runs through Tony is equal parts chill and anticipation, trying to arch up to chase the feeling and then whining when Bucky’s huge hand lands in the small of his back, pinning him in place.

Tony moans loudly as Bucky’s tongue presses into him again, presses _deeper,_ the chill of it soothing the ache and sting even as it makes him _burn._

No matter how much Tony whines and pleads, Bucky never speeds up the slow, insistent drag and press of his tongue, keeping him pinned in place with one huge hand and no apparent effort. Tony can’t do anything but take it, gasping and moaning until his orgasm builds slow and overwhelming, leaves him shaking and shivering through it.

Bucky pulls away with one final drag of his tongue over Tony’s twitching hole, leaving him dazed and panting, then he pulls the blankets back up over Tony and gives his ass a fond pat.

Tony laughs weakly as he goes limp against the bed, and manages a soft happy noise as Bucky carefully curls around him again.

Once he finally manages to catch his breath he says “I do actually need to get down to the lab tomorrow, though.” He wiggles onto his side so he can face Bucky, wincing a little at even that motion, and then amends “Maybe the day after.”

Bucky gives him big sad eyes that should _not_ be so effective on someone with horns and fangs.

 _“Of course_ you can come,” Tony says with a fond roll of his eyes.

He’d swear that Bucky actually _purrs._

* * *

Tony wakes up a couple days later with Bucky’s metal arm looped around his chest, and he’s already trying to slap it away in a panic before he realizes oh, it’s not freezing cold anymore. And it appears to be back to its normal size. Tony wiggles around and rolls over to face him just as Bucky starts waking up, and they blink at each other in silence for a couple seconds.

Then Tony feels a wide smile break across his face, because it's _Bucky._ Completely back to his normal size and shape, his eyes their normal steely blue, a completely normal lack of glowing blue ice horns growing from his head. 

"Hi," Tony says dumbly, his smile growing impossibly wider.

Bucky runs his tongue over his teeth, now back to normal human size, and says “Huh.” 

Then his eyes light up, and he pulls Tony into a deep kiss. Tony makes a soft sound of surprise, and then immediately presses into it, morning breath be damned. 

Because he missed kissing Bucky so much, _properly_ kissing him, chasing after every flick of Bucky’s tongue with his own without worrying about catching himself on Bucky’s sharp teeth or losing his own tongue to frostbite.

They break away slowly, Bucky still dropping light kisses across his jaw and cheeks, and Tony just basks in it. 

"I missed you," Tony says, even though that's dumb, Bucky hasn't been anywhere except stuck to his side ever since the curse started. 

It's just that Tony doesn't know that he'd be able to properly explain the thing's he's missed, like the way Bucky is always _so warm_ in the mornings after he's been leaching up Tony's body heat all night. Or the way they fit so perfectly together, Bucky’s arms wrapped around him tight, his wide palm resting in the small of Tony’s back and his fingers against the curve of Tony's jaw like a key fitting into place.

"I love you," Bucky blurts out, and Tony is right back to surprised blinking. Apparently his stunned silence doesn't matter though, because Bucky isn't done. "I can't believe- you are _so good_ to me, sweetheart. Always fuckin' loved that you never treated me like a monster, right from the beginning, and you just had to take it to the next level, didncha?" Bucky's eyes are bright, his smile small but oh so real, so warm and free.

"Uh, yes?" Tony says, still a little dazed because sure, he knows Bucky really likes him, he'd have to be a complete moron to have missed that, but love? Bucky _loves_ him? "I mean- of course I- you've never been a-"

Bucky cuts him off with another kiss, wrapping himself around Tony like he’s never letting go and Tony has zero complaints with that plan. 

“You can’t imagine how much that means to me," Bucky says quietly when he pulls away again, still close enough that their lips brush with every word, "How much _you_ mean to me. The way you treat me, sweetheart, it's... it's everything, Tony."

Okay, yeah, maybe there’s a small part of Tony that's secretly pleased he succeeded with his plan to treat Bucky exactly the same, glad that it had the intended effect. And yeah, he’s really, _really_ glad Bucky is back to normal and they won't have to go looking for help from the local wizard doctor. Mostly though Tony just feels _loved,_ so incredibly loved that his breath catches in his throat and he has to squeeze his eyes shut for a second. 

"I'm really happy you're back," he finally manages to choke out, and it's not what he planned on saying, but it's about all he can manage right this second without full-on bawling.

Bucky just smiles, like he gets what Tony is trying to say anyways, and Tony is so stupidly in love that he has to take a minute to remember how to breathe around it. 

"’M happy to be back, too," Bucky says, voice soft even as he tightens his arms around Tony.

“I am going to miss the horns though,” Tony says finally, once he's feeling a little less fragile and ready to fall apart at any second. He reaches up to run his fingers through Bucky’s hair, poking at where the horns had been, and adds “They were super useful.”

“You just liked ‘em 'cause you're accident prone,” Bucky accuses with a small grin, pressing up into Tony’ s fingers against his scalp like a happy cat.

“Well now what am I supposed to do, just get an ice pack?” Tony whines, trying to smother down a laugh and tugging Bucky’s hair a little. 

It _had_ been handy, when he burned himself across the palm and realized he could just grab a hold of one of Bucky’s horns, which was colder than any ice pack and never got any _less_ freezy cold. Going back to ice packs next time he inevitably welds while tired is going to be such a downgrade.

“I know what you’re really gonna miss,” Bucky says with a wicked smirk, his eyes going a little darker as his hand slides down to palm at Tony’s ass.

“You know me so well," Tony says with a sly grin of his own, then bursts out laughing. "No but seriously, okay, I like your dick just fine as-is. Honestly. I couldn’t move the next day, and we absolutely can’t do that all the time.” 

It was fun though. Definitely one for the memory books, along with Bucky enthusiastically rimming him in an attempt to ‘help’, putting that freezing tongue to good use.

“Mm, good,” Bucky hums. He squeezes Tony's ass a little more firmly, his eyes falling shut as he continues nuzzling into Tony's fingers in his hair.

Tony gathers up all his nerves, and his voice is shaking as he says “I love you too, you know." As soon as the words are out Tony feels like a weight has been lifted from his chest, like he can finally breathe after holding that in for so goddamn long now. He's a little giddy as he adds "No matter how many curses you have or what weird body parts you sprout, I'm still gonna love you. If you’re taking suggestions though, I just want to throw this out there... tentacles.”

Bucky laughs, rolls to pin Tony beneath him and kisses him again. “Next time we find a sunken pirate ship, I’m all over it,” he promises, still laughing.


End file.
